Black Rose
by BlueRose1238
Summary: They say the Black Rose will kill anyone in its path, They say the Black Rose is heartless, They say the Black Rose worked for the Blizzard Assassins but retired, They say the Black Rose…is coming out of retirement. DawnXPaul, LeafXGary, MistyXAsh, MayXDrew.


**_Emerald_**

_They say the Black Rose will kill anyone in its path,_

_They say the Black Rose is heartless,_

_They say the Black Rose worked for the Blizzard Assassins but retired,_

_They say the Black Rose…is coming out of retirement._

I folded the letter back in half and turned to my partners.

"I guess we have been called back in" I sighed leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

"Is that such a good idea Emerald?" Ruby turned to me. I was considered the unofficial group leader.

"It's not a good idea it's in fact a horrible idea! We have a happy life with our boyfriends, our Pokémon, and most importantly each other." Pearl reasoned

"We have to he didn't give us a choice he expects us to be there" Sapphire huffed

"We can't just up and leave though" Pearl started arguing with Sapphire

"Lets just go and talk to Rick first" I intervened not wanting those two start world war III. Pearl and Sapphire were very close to each other like sisters, but sisters always seem to fight the most now don't they? I got up and walked over to my Galaxy 4s

_Hey I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel our date…the girls and I need an emergency girls night out. :( _

I sent my text and got a reply almost instantly.

_On one condition…you owe me a date since you plan on ditching this one! ;)_

I blushed this boy will be the death of me… _if only you knew that we were the Black Rose, then you wouldn't like me so much_

"Were you texting yow wittle boo bear," Pearl laughed

"Ha ha ha very funny" I rolled my eyes "We had a date planned for today and I had to cancel it because of stupid Rick" I grumbled, "So this better be good."

We each grabbed our bags and headed out the door of my house. I turned around and locked the door behind me. We walked for about fifteen minutes and stopped at a rundown looking skyscraper. I pulled out my old ID card and swiped it the light turned green and we entered. The inside walls were made of one-way-see through glass and the whole place was crystal clean. The outside had a rundown look to deceit people into thinking it was nothing special.

We weaved our way through hundreds of people in pure white jumpsuits to the elevator and pressed the last button. "This place hasn't changed a bit." Sapphire sighed. We nodded in agreement. The elevator dinged then opened. One by one we stepped out. I started walking in the familiar path we had walked millions of times before. I didn't even bother knocking when we got to the door I just opened it.

"Girls who nice of you to drop by" A man said staring out of the see through glass.

The man's name was Rick. He had snow-white hair and ice blue eyes. He was a cool go with the flow type of guy that loved to crack jokes and mess around, as long as it was off mission. During missions he becomes very strict and serious. He was only twenty-five but he looked twenty.

We had known him since we were about seven. The four of us had lost our parents around that time. I had run away from my mother. After my father died my mother started blaming me for it and started beating me every day, that's when Rick found me after I had ran to an empty playground after another beating. He took me under his wing.

Ruby never knew her mother since she died during childbirth. Her father threw her on the sidewalk at age seven because he blamed her for her mothers' death. She had tried to pick pocket Rick and got caught. He then brought her here. Ruby and me became instant besties.

Then came little Pearl. She saw her father get shot in front of her eyes by team Magma. She was hiding behind the door when she heard the gunshot and screamed. After that she ran into the wood and hid until Team Magma found her again. Lucky for her though Rick, Ruby and I were just a few feet away at a lake having a picnic when we herd Pearls cries. In the end Rick saved Pearl and she became a part of our little family.

Last but certainly not the least came Sapphire. She just randomly knocked on the HQ doors with a letter in her hand and she refused to talk to anyone besides Rick. When she came to Rick's office she said that her mother sent her here with this letter and she had to find Rick and give him this letter. Much to our astonishment Sapphire turned out to be Ricks niece. Sapphire's mother sent her here saying someone was after her and that the safest place was with Rick.

This was our little family. Rick was the one who taught us everything we know from Pokémon battle tactics to self-defense. We always knew he was the leader of the Blizzard Assassins but he never pulled us into it. Until about two years later when we were nine years old, he got word that his best group was killed off in a mission. We volunteered to finish the mission. There was a lot of arguing and shouting until he finally let us. We soon had become his best group.

"What's up uncle" Sapphire sat down on one of the chairs and I leaned on top of it. Rick turned around and smiled.

"Its really nice to see you all after a year." He smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Rick" Pearl said

"How have you girls been?" His smile then turned into a frown "I heard you all got boyfriends, should I be concerned" he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled same old Rick "we've been good and no they are very nice boys. Sure they're also cocky, arrogant, annoying, flirts…"

"And you say I shouldn't be concerned. If they hurt any of you, I'll be sending assassins after them" We laughed

"Don't worry we love challenges and trying to get them into a straight line is definitely a challenge." Ruby laughed

"Besides if they break our hearts what better assassins to go after them then us your best assassins." Sapphire said

"That's my girls" he seemed sat down. "Now to the reason why I called you" he closed the blinds and sat down.

"There is an old legend. The Guardian Princesses, there were once four fairy princesses bright, beautiful, and powerful. They each had a special gift that they had inherited from their mother Queen Lena, the Queen of Fairies. The Queens first daughter was Princess Luna she had the powers of a warrior, she could summon any weapon and it would appear in front of her at will. Her favorite was the bow and arrow."

"Her second daughter was Princess Marisol. She had the powers of imaginations and dreams. She could see anybody's fantasies and dreams, even the nightmares at will. She could even make them come true if she wanted to. She especially loved looking into children's dreams and making at least the simple things come true."

"Then came little Daisy. She had the powers of emotions. She could feel emotions radiating off of anyone no matter how far away from her. She would help out those who needed it. Her favorite emotion was love. She loved to tease couples."

"And finally came their last child Melody. When she was born anything and everything in a 5-mile radius grew and thrived instantly. She had the powers of life and death. She could make anything grow just by her happiness and anything die just by her anger, she learned by the age of five to control it."

"Together they protected this planet and all its inhabitants regardless if they were good or bad. But soon their powers got out of hand and started consuming them, turning them evil. How they were defeated no one knows that part is lost to history." I was shocked beyond belief.

"There's no such thing as a fairy" Ruby interrupted

"They existed millenniums ago." He answered.

"Ok so what's the point of this story?" Pearl leaned on top of Ruby's chair. Rick got up and walked over to his file cabinet then turned to us.

"When they died their powers were encased into four pendants and those pendants were entrusted and guarded by four different families. It has been passed down from generation to generation. I've finally found the line of the families now I need you girls to find their sons and bring the pendants back to me. If you have to then kill them."

He opened the cabinet and pulled four files and threw them onto the glass table with a _thwack._

We each grabbed one and opened it. My heart stopped when I saw the picture. It was Sapphires boyfriend. I looked at Sapphire to see her looking at Pearl in horror. I set the open file down and the girls did the same. Ruby set down my boyfriend's folder. I picked it up and the girls picked up their respective boyfriends files.

"These are our boyfriends Rick!" I yelled pointing to my boyfriend's picture.

"Well…um…" he was shocked. I changed the subject not wanting to talk about it.

"Do they know about the pendants?" Ruby slammed her folder onto the table and crossed her arms.

"Um yes they do" he leaned back then continued "If you think you can't handle this then I can assign someone else."

"If you assign someone else then we will be forced to protect them Rick, even if it means killing the assassins." Pearl's jaw tightened.

"All I want are the pendants and the boys are free to go girls." I stared at him intently for a few seconds to see if he was lying or not because when he lies his left eye twitches. But it didn't.

I sighed "Fine we'll do it"

"but this is the last time we do anything assassin related alright." Sapphire pointed a freshly manicured nail at Rick. He smiled then nodded in agreement. I smiled then picked up my boyfriends folder.

"Bye Rick love ya" he got up and hugged each of us individually and we left.

"Of all the assignments we could get" I sighed feeling my heart drop.


End file.
